marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Academy (Earth-616)
, Los Angeles, California; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion | TeamLeaders = Giant-Man | CurrentMembers = Instructors: Giant Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Tigra, Hercules Students: Batwing, Butterball, Finesse, Hazmat, Hollow, Lightspeed, Loa, Mettle, Power Man, Reptil, Ricochet, Juston Seyfert, She-Hulk, Spider-Girl, Striker, Thunderstrike, Turbo, White Tiger, Wiz Kid, X-23 | FormerMembers = Instructors: Jocasta, Justice, Speedball Students: Hybrid, Machine Teen, Rocket Racer, Veil | Allies = Avengers, Briggs Chemical LLC, FF, New Avengers, Secret Avengers, Thunderbolts, X-Men, | Enemies = Norman Osborn, Whirlwind, Mentallo, Korvac, Icemaster, Jeremy Briggs, Absorbing Man, Titania, Briggs Chemical LLC, | Origin = A group of superpowered teenagers being trained by vetrans Avengers | PlaceOfFormation = Infinite Avengers Mansion | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins As the head of H.A.M.M.E.R., Norman Osborn recruited young people with powers in order to make them the next generation of superheroes under his control. Some he pushed and tortured in order to develop their powers. Once Norman was out of power, the Avengers went through his files and found the most dangerous, those who have failed their psych profiles, and who had the power to destroy city blocks. The Avengers determined to train these kids to prevent them from becoming dangerous supervillains. They formed the Avengers Academy, similar to the Initiative program, where veterans teach youngsters to be heroes. Unfortunately, while trying to conceal the fact that they are trying to prevent the students from going rogue, fearing that they may internalize it, the students find out. Going Public Months later the team went out in public as their normal selves (except for Hazmat and Mettle, who were shrunk down in Dr. Pym's pocket). Whirlwind then showed up and attacked a bystander which made Henry Pym attack and also to avenge Wasp. Whirlwind was then soon put down and the identities of the students became public. Fear Itself When the Serpent invaded Midgard, the students of Avengers Academy found themselves under attack by two of the Worthy. The Infinite Mansion was destroyed and the students were deployed to the front line in Washington D.C. In the aftermath, Veil left the student body while Justice and Speedball resigned their positions as teachers. Shattered Heroes The Academy opened up the student body to a wider crowd. Avengers Academy * First Class: **Finesse (Jeanne Foucault) - Photographic fighter. All Head, no heart. **Hazmat (Jennifer "Jenny" Takeda) - Human toxic spill. Caustic personality. **Mettle (Ken Mack) - Steel-skinned powerhouse. Armored shell protecting inner feelings **Reptil (Humberto "'Berto" Lopez) - Dinosaur morpher. Future hero, or parts naive optimist? **Striker (Brandon Sharpe) - Electric dynamo. Self-promotes through shock tactics. **Veil (Madeline "Maddy" Berry) - Variable gas generator. Unseen potential... until she discorporates. Left to join Briggs Chemical LLC. * Recruits: **Lightspeed (Julie Power) - Able to fly, looking to be more grounded. **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) - Powered by mystical amulet, fueled by family pride. **X-23 (Laura Kinney) - Female clone of Wolverine searching for her soul. **She-Hulk (Lyra) - The Hulk's daughter from an alternate timeline, looking for a place in this world. **Justin Seyfert and his Sentinel - Pilots his best friend, a Sentinel robot. Human relations need some work. **Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) - Magic hammer, like his father. **Batwing (James Santini) - Human/Bat hybrid. **Boulder (Emery Schaub) - Invulnerable **Turbo (Michiko Musashi) - High tech suit: Super speed, wind bursts. **Ricochet (Johnathon Gallo) - Mutant with agility, reflexes, a danger sense and throwing disks. **Hollow - Red diamond form, claws. **Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) - Spider-Man like powers, has own webbing. **Wiz Kid (Takashi Matsuya) - Mutant tech guru **Power Man (Victor Alvarez) - Hard skin, chi absorption and manipulation. **Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) - Left to join Briggs Chemical LLC. **Machine Teen (Adam Aaronson) - Left to join Briggs Chemical LLC. | Equipment = | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Reptil is the only member of the original class of students to not first appear in . | Wikipedia = Avengers Academy | Links = }} Category:Heroic Age